an inuyasha fanfic by lmj303
by lmj303
Summary: inu's gang is about to enter the fineal battle what will happen
1. Default Chapter

// ***************************************************************************************  
  
// * *  
  
// * COPYRIGHT: *  
  
// * (C) Copyright Taligent, Inc., 1997 *  
  
// * (C) Copyright International Business Machines Corporation, 1997 *  
  
// * Licensed Material - Program-Property of IBM - All Rights Reserved. *  
  
// * US Government Users Restricted Rights - Use, duplication, or disclosure *  
  
// * restricted by GSA ADP Schedule Contract with IBM Corp. *  
  
// * *  
  
// ***************************************************************************************  
  
fr {  
  
LocaleString { fr_FR }  
  
LocaleID { "040c" }  
  
ShortLanguage { fra }  
  
ShortCountry { FRA }  
  
Languages {  
  
fr { français }  
  
en { anglais }  
  
de { allemand }  
  
da { danois }  
  
es { espagnol }  
  
el { grec }  
  
fi { finnois }  
  
it { italien }  
  
ja { japonais }  
  
nl { hollandais }  
  
no { norvégien }  
  
pt { portugais }  
  
sv { suédois }  
  
tr { turc }  
  
}  
  
Countries {  
  
FR { France }  
  
US { "États-Unis" }  
  
DK { Danemark }  
  
DE { Allemagne }  
  
AT { Autriche }  
  
GR { Grèce }  
  
ES { Espagne }  
  
FI { Finlande }  
  
IT { Italie }  
  
CH { Suisse }  
  
BE { Belgique }  
  
CA { Canada }  
  
JP { Japon }  
  
NL { "Pays-Bas" }  
  
NO { Norvège }  
  
PT { Portugal }  
  
SE { Suède }  
  
TR { Turquie }  
  
}  
  
MonthNames {  
  
janvier,  
  
février,  
  
mars,  
  
avril,  
  
mai,  
  
juin,  
  
juillet,  
  
août,  
  
septembre,  
  
octobre,  
  
novembre,  
  
décembre,  
  
""  
  
}  
  
MonthAbbreviations {  
  
"janv.",  
  
"févr.",  
  
mars,  
  
"avr.",  
  
mai,  
  
juin,  
  
"juil.",  
  
août,  
  
"sept.",  
  
"oct.",  
  
"nov.",  
  
"déc.",  
  
""  
  
}  
  
DayNames {  
  
dimanche,  
  
lundi,  
  
mardi,  
  
mercredi,  
  
jeudi,  
  
vendredi,  
  
samedi  
  
}  
  
DayAbbreviations { "dim.", "lun.", "mar.", "mer.", "jeu.", "ven.", "sam." }  
  
AmPmMarkers { AM, PM }  
  
Eras { BC, "ap. J.-C." }  
  
NumberPatterns {  
  
"#,##0.###;-#,##0.###",  
  
"#,##0.00 F;-#,##0.00 F",  
  
"#,##0%"  
  
}  
  
NumberElements {  
  
",",  
  
"\u00a0",  
  
";",  
  
"%",  
  
"0",  
  
"#",  
  
"-",  
  
E,  
  
"\u2030",  
  
"\u221e",  
  
"\ufffd"  
  
}  
  
CurrencyElements {  
  
F,  
  
FRF,  
  
","  
  
}  
  
DateTimePatterns {  
  
"HH' h 'mm z",  
  
"HH:mm:ss z",  
  
"HH:mm:ss",  
  
"HH:mm",  
  
"EEEE d MMMM yyyy",  
  
"d MMMM yyyy",  
  
"d MMM yy",  
  
"dd/MM/yy",  
  
"{1} {0}"  
  
}  
  
DateTimeElements {  
  
"2",  
  
"1"  
  
}  
  
} 


	2. showdown the inu gang vs naraku

// ***************************************************************************************  
  
// * *  
  
// * COPYRIGHT: *  
  
// * (C) Copyright Taligent, Inc., 1997 *  
  
// * (C) Copyright International Business Machines Corporation, 1997 *  
  
// * Licensed Material - Program-Property of IBM - All Rights Reserved. *  
  
// * US Government Users Restricted Rights - Use, duplication, or disclosure *  
  
// * restricted by GSA ADP Schedule Contract with IBM Corp. *  
  
// * *  
  
// ***************************************************************************************  
  
en {  
  
LocaleString { en_US }  
  
LocaleID { "0409" }  
  
ShortLanguage { eng }  
  
ShortCountry { USA }  
  
Languages {  
  
ab { Abkhazian }  
  
aa { Afar }  
  
af { Afrikaans }  
  
sq { Albanian }  
  
am { Amharic }  
  
ar { Arabic }  
  
hy { Armenian }  
  
as { Assamese }  
  
ay { Aymara }  
  
az { Azerbaijani }  
  
ba { Bashkir }  
  
eu { Basque }  
  
bn { Bengali }  
  
dz { Bhutani }  
  
bh { Bihari }  
  
bi { Bislama }  
  
br { Breton }  
  
bg { Bulgarian }  
  
my { Burmese }  
  
be { Byelorussian }  
  
km { Cambodian }  
  
ca { Catalan }  
  
zh { Chinese }  
  
co { Corsican }  
  
hr { Croatian }  
  
cs { Czech }  
  
da { Danish }  
  
nl { Dutch }  
  
en { English }  
  
eo { Esperanto }  
  
et { Estonian }  
  
fo { Faeroese }  
  
fj { Fiji }  
  
fi { Finnish }  
  
fr { French }  
  
fy { Frisian }  
  
gl { Galician }  
  
ka { Georgian }  
  
de { German }  
  
el { Greek }  
  
kl { Greenlandic }  
  
gn { Guarani }  
  
gu { Gujarati }  
  
ha { Hausa }  
  
iw { Hebrew }  
  
hi { Hindi }  
  
hu { Hungarian }  
  
is { Icelandic }  
  
in { Indonesian }  
  
ia { Interlingua }  
  
ie { Interlingue }  
  
ik { Inupiak }  
  
ga { Irish }  
  
it { Italian }  
  
ja { Japanese }  
  
jw { Javanese }  
  
kn { Kannada }  
  
ks { Kashmiri }  
  
kk { Kazakh }  
  
rw { Kinyarwanda }  
  
ky { Kirghiz }  
  
rn { Kirundi }  
  
ko { Korean }  
  
ku { Kurdish }  
  
lo { Laothian }  
  
la { Latin }  
  
lv { "Latvian (Lettish)" }  
  
ln { Lingala }  
  
lt { Lithuanian }  
  
mk { Macedonian }  
  
mg { Malagasy }  
  
ms { Malay }  
  
ml { Malayalam }  
  
mt { Maltese }  
  
mi { Maori }  
  
mr { Marathi }  
  
mo { Moldavian }  
  
mn { Mongolian }  
  
na { Nauru }  
  
ne { Nepali }  
  
no { Norwegian }  
  
oc { Occitan }  
  
or { Oriya }  
  
om { "Oromo (Afan)" }  
  
ps { "Pashto (Pushto)" }  
  
fa { Persian }  
  
pl { Polish }  
  
pt { Portuguese }  
  
pa { Punjabi }  
  
qu { Quechua }  
  
rm { "Rhaeto-Romance" }  
  
ro { Romanian }  
  
ru { Russian }  
  
sm { Samoan }  
  
sg { Sangro }  
  
sa { Sanskrit }  
  
gd { "Scots Gaelic" }  
  
sr { Serbian }  
  
sh { "Serbo-Croatian" }  
  
st { Sesotho }  
  
tn { Setswana }  
  
sn { Shona }  
  
sd { Sindhi }  
  
si { Singhalese }  
  
ss { Siswati }  
  
sk { Slovak }  
  
sl { Slovenian }  
  
so { Somali }  
  
es { Spanish }  
  
su { Sundanese }  
  
sw { Swahili }  
  
sv { Swedish }  
  
tl { Tagalog }  
  
tg { Tajik }  
  
ta { Tamil }  
  
tt { Tatar }  
  
te { Telugu }  
  
th { Thai }  
  
bo { Tibetan }  
  
ti { Tigrinya }  
  
to { Tonga }  
  
ts { Tsonga }  
  
tr { Turkish }  
  
tk { Turkmen }  
  
tw { Twi }  
  
uk { Ukrainian }  
  
ur { Urdu }  
  
uz { Uzbek }  
  
vi { Vietnamese }  
  
vo { Volapuk }  
  
cy { Welsh }  
  
wo { Wolof }  
  
xh { Xhosa }  
  
ji { Yiddish }  
  
yo { Yoruba }  
  
zu { Zulu }  
  
}  
  
Countries {  
  
AF { Afghanistan }  
  
AL { Albania }  
  
DZ { Algeria }  
  
AD { Andorra }  
  
AO { Angola }  
  
AI { Anguilla }  
  
AR { Argentina }  
  
AM { Armenia }  
  
AW { Aruba }  
  
AU { Australia }  
  
AT { Austria }  
  
AZ { Azerbaijan }  
  
BS { Bahamas }  
  
BH { Bahrain }  
  
BD { Bangladesh }  
  
BB { Barbados }  
  
BY { Belarus }  
  
BE { Belgium }  
  
BZ { Belize }  
  
BJ { Benin }  
  
BM { Bermuda }  
  
BT { Bhutan }  
  
BO { Bolivia }  
  
BA { "Bosnia and Herzegovina" }  
  
BW { Botswana }  
  
BR { Brazil }  
  
BN { "Brunei Darussalam" }  
  
BG { Bulgaria }  
  
BF { "Burkina Faso" }  
  
BI { Burundi }  
  
KH { Cambodia }  
  
CM { Cameroon }  
  
CA { Canada }  
  
CV { "Cape Verde" }  
  
CF { "Central African Republic" }  
  
TD { Chad }  
  
CL { Chile }  
  
CN { China }  
  
CO { Colombia }  
  
KM { Comoros }  
  
CG { Congo }  
  
CR { "Costa Rica" }  
  
CI { "Cote D'ivoire" }  
  
HR { Croatia }  
  
CU { Cuba }  
  
CY { Cyprus }  
  
CZ { "Czech Republic" }  
  
DK { Denmark }  
  
DJ { Djibouti }  
  
DM { Dominica }  
  
DO { "Dominican Republic" }  
  
TP { "East Timor" }  
  
EC { Ecuador }  
  
EG { Egypt }  
  
SV { "El Salvador" }  
  
GQ { "Equatorial Guinea" }  
  
ER { Eritrea }  
  
EE { Estonia }  
  
ET { Ethiopia }  
  
FJ { Fiji }  
  
FI { Finland }  
  
FR { France }  
  
GF { "French Guiana" }  
  
PF { "French Polynesia" }  
  
TF { "French Southern Territories" }  
  
GA { Gabon }  
  
GM { Gambia }  
  
GE { Georgia }  
  
DE { Germany }  
  
GH { Ghana }  
  
GR { Greece }  
  
GP { Guadeloupe }  
  
GT { Guatemala }  
  
GN { Guinea }  
  
GW { "Guinea-Bissau" }  
  
GY { Guyana }  
  
HT { Haiti }  
  
HN { Honduras }  
  
HK { "Hong Kong" }  
  
HU { Hungary }  
  
IS { Iceland }  
  
IN { India }  
  
ID { Indonesia }  
  
IR { Iran }  
  
IQ { Iraq }  
  
IE { Ireland }  
  
IL { Israel }  
  
IT { Italy }  
  
JM { Jamaica }  
  
JP { Japan }  
  
JO { Jordan }  
  
KZ { Kazakhstan }  
  
KE { Kenya }  
  
KI { Kiribati }  
  
KP { "North Korea" }  
  
KR { "South Korea" }  
  
KW { Kuwait }  
  
KG { Kyrgyzstan }  
  
LA { Laos }  
  
LV { Latvia }  
  
LB { Lebanon }  
  
LS { Lesotho }  
  
LR { Liberia }  
  
LY { "Libyan Arab Jamahiriya" }  
  
LI { Liechtenstein }  
  
LT { Lithuania }  
  
LU { Luxembourg }  
  
MK { Macedonia }  
  
MG { Madagascar }  
  
MY { Malaysia }  
  
ML { Mali }  
  
MT { Malta }  
  
MQ { Martinique }  
  
MR { Mauritania }  
  
MU { Mauritius }  
  
YT { Mayotte }  
  
MX { Mexico }  
  
FM { Micronesia }  
  
MD { Moldova }  
  
MC { Monaco }  
  
MN { Mongolia }  
  
MS { Montserrat }  
  
MA { Morocco }  
  
MZ { Mozambique }  
  
MM { Myanmar }  
  
NA { Namibia }  
  
NP { Nepal }  
  
NL { Netherlands }  
  
AN { "Netherlands Antilles" }  
  
NC { "New Caledonia" }  
  
NZ { "New Zealand" }  
  
NI { Nicaragua }  
  
NE { Niger }  
  
NG { Nigeria }  
  
NU { Niue }  
  
NO { Norway }  
  
OM { Oman }  
  
PK { Pakistan }  
  
PA { Panama }  
  
PG { "Papua New Guinea" }  
  
PY { Paraguay }  
  
PE { Peru }  
  
PH { Philippines }  
  
PL { Poland }  
  
PT { Portugal }  
  
PR { "Puerto Rico" }  
  
QA { Qatar }  
  
RO { Romania }  
  
RU { "Russian Federation" }  
  
RW { Rwanda }  
  
SA { "Saudi Arabia" }  
  
SN { Senegal }  
  
SP { Serbia }  
  
SC { Seychelles }  
  
SL { "Sierra Leone" }  
  
SG { Singapore }  
  
SK { Slovakia }  
  
SI { Slovenia }  
  
SO { Somalia }  
  
ZA { "South Africa" }  
  
ES { Spain }  
  
LK { "Sri Lanka" }  
  
SD { Sudan }  
  
SR { Suriname }  
  
SZ { Swaziland }  
  
SE { Sweden }  
  
CH { Switzerland }  
  
SY { Syria }  
  
TW { Taiwan }  
  
TJ { Tajikistan }  
  
TZ { Tanzania }  
  
TH { Thailand }  
  
TG { Togo }  
  
TK { Tokelau }  
  
TO { Tonga }  
  
TT { "Trinidad and Tobago" }  
  
TN { Tunisia }  
  
TR { Turkey }  
  
TM { Turkmenistan }  
  
UG { Uganda }  
  
UA { Ukraine }  
  
AE { "United Arab Emirates" }  
  
GB { "United Kingdom" }  
  
US { "United States" }  
  
UY { Uruguay }  
  
UZ { Uzbekistan }  
  
VU { Vanuatu }  
  
VA { Vatican }  
  
VE { Venezuela }  
  
VN { "Viet Nam" }  
  
VG { "British Virgin Islands" }  
  
VI { "U.S. Virgin Islands" }  
  
EH { "Western Sahara" }  
  
YE { Yemen }  
  
YU { Yugoslavia }  
  
ZR { Zaire }  
  
ZM { Zambia }  
  
ZW { Zimbabwe }  
  
}  
  
MonthNames {  
  
January,  
  
February,  
  
March,  
  
April,  
  
May,  
  
June,  
  
July,  
  
August,  
  
September,  
  
October,  
  
November,  
  
December,  
  
""  
  
}  
  
MonthAbbreviations {  
  
Jan,  
  
Feb,  
  
Mar,  
  
Apr,  
  
May,  
  
Jun,  
  
Jul,  
  
Aug,  
  
Sep,  
  
Oct,  
  
Nov,  
  
Dec,  
  
""  
  
}  
  
DayNames {  
  
Sunday,  
  
Monday,  
  
Tuesday,  
  
Wednesday,  
  
Thursday,  
  
Friday,  
  
Saturday  
  
}  
  
DayAbbreviations { Sun, Mon, Tue, Wed, Thu, Fri, Sat }  
  
AmPmMarkers { AM, PM }  
  
Eras { BC, AD }  
  
NumberPatterns {  
  
"#,##0.###;-#,##0.###",  
  
"$#,##0.00;($#,##0.00)",  
  
"#,##0%"  
  
}  
  
NumberElements {  
  
".",  
  
",",  
  
";",  
  
"%",  
  
"0",  
  
"#",  
  
"-",  
  
E,  
  
"\u2030",  
  
"\u221e",  
  
"\ufffd"  
  
}  
  
CurrencyElements {  
  
"$",  
  
USD,  
  
"."  
  
}  
  
DateTimePatterns {  
  
"h:mm:ss 'o''clock' a z",  
  
"h:mm:ss a z",  
  
"h:mm:ss a",  
  
"h:mm a",  
  
"EEEE, MMMM dd, yyyy",  
  
"MMMM d, yyyy",  
  
"dd-MMM-yy",  
  
"M/d/yy",  
  
"{1} {0}"  
  
}  
  
DateTimeElements {  
  
"1",  
  
"1"  
  
}  
  
} 


End file.
